Episode 3 (4th January 2018)
'''Episode 3 '''is the 3rd episode of the 1st series of EastEnders. It aired on 4th January 2018, but is set on 3rd January 2018. These Are Fake Episodes This Is A One-Off Short Episode Plot synopsis Honey sacks Bernadette after forgetting her paper round the previous day. Bernadette begs for her job back, but Honey refuses. Dejectedly, She walks out of the shop and asks Martin for a job again. Martin gives in and lets her sell fruit and veg for a few minutes whilst Martin goes to find Kush. When lots of people come to buy fruit and veg, she keeps the money for herself. When Martin returns, he tells Bernadette she can go. Bernadette asks for the money he will be paying her, but he says he never agreed to give her money. He gives her £10 and tells her to not come back asking for another job. She walks away and puts the extra £10 in her pocket. In The Albert, she counts the money she stole. She has £15 in her pocket from stealing the market money, and £10 for working for Martin, bringing her total up to £25. Excitedly, she goes to buy some scratchcards from the Minute Mart, but gets a shock when Martin is stood there with an angry look on his face. He tells Bernadette that Robbie saw her put the money in her pocket after customers paid her. Angrily, Martin demands the money back. Bernadette hands over £5, swearing that it all she got. Martin believes her. He thanks her and storms out. Bernadette then asks to buy a scratchcard, but Honey tells her she is underage. Saddened, she texts Karen and tells her she will be back soon. She gets on a bus and goes to her friend, Erica's house and claims a fake ID which states she was born in 1997. She then goes to a nearby supermarket and buys a £10 scratchcard. She is shocked as she wins £5,000! She cashes in and gets a taxi back to the square. She runs to the flat and tells everyone about her £5,000 win. Suspiciously, Karen wonders how Bernadette got the scratchcard as she is underage. She tells the truth about Erica, but Karen doesn't care and goes out to celebrate the win at the pub. They then go out to buy a new TV. They also buy lots of food, drinks and supplies. Later at the pub, Kelly tells Mark she is pregnant with his baby. Shocked at the news, he makes an announcement. Upstairs, Mark declares his true feelings. He doesn't want a baby. Angry and upset, Kelly smashes a cup on the floor and runs out the pub. She later meets up with her father, Tim, who she tells she is pregnant. Tim is really happy for his daughter. He later tells her that Kim, her sister has moved to Edinburgh to be with Tony, her husband's family. Tim then drives off, much to Kelly's annoyance, as she wants him to stay at the pub. Appearances * Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton * Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick * Kelly O'Neill - Stella Kay * Mark O'Neill - Jason Leonard * Tim Winston - Colin Edwards * Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley * Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris * Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters * Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney * Market Customer 1 - Ann Leigh Curtis * Market Customer 2 - Julie Salter * Market Customer 3 - Ron McLean * Shop Keeper - Shirley O'Reilly * Erica Grant - Tatiana Feldmann